


The Tumblr Crackficlets Headcanon VI - Uncle Connor

by darth_stitch



Series: Sherlock BBC - The Tumblr Crackficlets [30]
Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander: The Series, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crossover, M/M, My Cracked Headcanon, Shameless Highlander references, Shameless Rurouni Kenshin references, The Holmes Family Values
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was a lad, John would often spend summers in the Scottish Highlands with his Uncle Connor.  And before John ever discovered his talent with guns, he would first discover he had a knack for swords, although he was and would never be a part of a Certain Game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tumblr Crackficlets Headcanon VI - Uncle Connor

 

  
Originally posted on [The Blanket Fort - Darth Stitch on Tumblr](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/32163814508/uncleconnor)

 

  


  


  


 

 

**The Tumblr Crackficlets Headcanon - Uncle Connor**

  
When John Watson was a lad, he spent many of his summers up in the Scottish Highlands with his Uncle Connor. 

Uncle Connor could never abide Henry Watson’s drinking and he had often looked in on both Harry and John while they were growing up.  Harry thought Uncle Connor was weird, with the way he always seemed to see through their childish fibs and pranks, though he usually brushed that off with his trademark cackle and would gently lay a hand on their heads, mussing their hair.  John appreciated the fact that his father was actually _afraid_ of Uncle Connor.

His Dad wasn’t so bad when he was sober - in fact, when he was very little, his Dad was his hero.  John learned to fear him when he could smell the drink on his father’s breath though.  It was as if Henry Watson became an entirely different person when he drank, his temper wicked and his hands hurtful. 

John remembered being seven years old and being beaten by his father when he tried to dump his whiskey into the toilet.  At that age, John had already figured out that this was what made his Dad go bad and he thought that if he could make it go away, Dad would _stop_ being bad and hurtful. He remembered his Ma screaming at his Dad to stop, he remembered Harry crying and he remembered that it hurt so very much and he just wanted Dad to _stop._

And then, Uncle Connor came and threw his Dad off John and he could remember Uncle Connor thunder at his father with his rich Scottish burr, “You lay a hand on the lad again, his sister or your wife and so help me, I’ll break every bone in your body for every bruise and hurt I find on theirs!  God damn ye, man, look at yourself!  Don’t do this to your family!”

Henry Watson would never lay a hand on John again. 

John has other memories of his Uncle Connor too.  He remembers seeing the Macleod Family sword and of all the stories associated with Connor and Duncan Macleod - the supposed family ancestors who were initially thrown out of the clan, because they were believed to be demons when they miraculously returned from the dead.  His Grandma Macleod would tell him the stories and then would say that it was all a load of utter bollocks (and yes, John would learn to swear from that sweet old lady, who had a mouth on her that would make a sailor blush), because anyone with sense would know neither of those lads had any knowledge of black magic and it was only the stupid superstitions and pride of the clan chiefs of those times that had parted these young men from kith and kin. 

John remembers the first time he found Uncle Connor’s _katana_ and the man had shaken his head at him and smiled, “That’s not a toy, laddie.  And you’re not meant to learn this, thank Christ for that.”

“I know it’s not a toy, Uncle Connor,” John said earnestly.  “I’d like to learn, anyway.” 

And it was at that moment that Uncle Connor looked at him oddly, as if he’d seen something else and the Macleods were known for having the Sight, so John always wondered what it was that made Uncle Connor change his mind.  After that, he only laughed his strange little cackle and said, “Right, laddie.  Let’s teach you then.”

John was little for his age but he was quick and his reflexes sharp and while he’d never be able to lift the Macleod broadsword, the _katana_ and _wakizashi_ would suit him perfectly.  In later years, he’d meet Uncle Connor’s old friend, Kenshin, who’d teach him a little more and this came in handy just before John would finally go off and join the Army.  

In any case, Uncle Connor was quite relieved to have taught his young nephew how to use a blade.  It came in rather handy when someone came, one summer when John was 15, and thought that young John would make an easy hostage. 

John taught him otherwise. Quite painfully and quite effectively too.

As Uncle Connor pointed out, John wasn’t meant to play a Certain Game and wasn’t part of it at all and would never be.  However, there was a Certain Something that Connor Macleod had Seen in John Hamish Watson.  Uncle Connor had always thought that it wasn’t that he was _teaching_ John about the way of the sword.  Rather, he was simply helping John _remember_.

Uncle Connor would definitely be coming to John’s wedding.  He’s been following John’s blog this entire time and has been rather amused to read about his nephew’s adventures with a Certain Consulting Detective.

He will be even more amused once he is confronted with said Consulting Detective and Certain Visions stemming from his gift of the Sight will suddenly make a whole lot of sense.  He’ll toast to the happy couple and dance at their wedding and will privately pity the hopeless fools who’d dare to keep Sherlock and John apart. 

***

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note the First:**   Did I just _suggest_ that John Hamish Watson has _Macleod_ relatives?  Uhm….. yes?
> 
> **Note the Second:**  I just realized that John would be about the right size to pull off some Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu aerial moves…… (epic facepalm)
> 
> **Note the Third:**  BLAME THIS ON EFFING PETER JACKSON AND THE EPIC HOTNESS AND BAMFNESS THAT IS THE BILBO BAGGINS POSTER.  OKAY?  I WAS USED TO BILBO BEING ALL CUTE AND FLUFFY, NOT BEING A MOTHERFUCKING BAMF WITH FUZZY WOOLY FEET!
> 
> **Picture Sources:**   Hit google and you’ll bump into The Hobbit Poster.  Highlander Wiki provided the Connor Macleod picture. 


End file.
